Shards of Desire
by akw99
Summary: When Talim's villagers disappear, she seeks the aid of an elf. Together, their journey takes them closer yet farther apart. Please R&R.
1. Arcane Nights

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Calibur or Legend of Zelda. Just don't take my script; that belongs to me.

Note: The opening scene is a foreshadowing. Just to clear up some possible confusion.

* * *

Soul Calibur: Shards of Desire

Chapter One

"_Please, please, no more!"_

"_There will be no end to your suffering until you tell us what we want."_

"_No, please, no! I can't take it! Please stop!"_

"_End your pain now, Shaman. It just takes a few simple words."_

"_No…"_

_After what had felt like an eternity in hell, the young victim was startled by the approaching sounds of stealthy footsteps, like a tiger ready to pounce. The footsteps belonged to a blonde haired Athenian, who today had her hair tied back bound with a blue ribbon, matching with a blue top tightened with laces along with thin sleeves. Her skirt sported a diamond pattern, and wore golden metal forearm bracelets._

"_You have to run," whispered the desperate Athenian._

"_I can't, I can't…"_

"_You must run to save your life!"_

"_I…there's no way…no point…no meaning to life anymore…"_

_The terror struck Athenian panicked and froze. She would surely perish if she stayed in the castle, but did not want to leave her friend behind._

"_Please, we have to leave!"_

"_No!" screamed the victim with a mix of anger and pain. "Go, save yourself…" She felt her life flashing before her eyes. All those good times, all the pleasures, had led to this. With whatever energy she could assemble, she gestured to the door. "It's too late for me…but…go…" trailed off the victim, as she was unable to finish her last sentence._

* * *

The young lady sat perched atop a cliff suspending over a passing river, staring outwardly as if expecting something under the bright, starry night. She was a wind priestess, the last, in fact, and was destined to become Shaman of her village someday. What had guided her and her people were the winds; they were a source of direction and hope, and the people of the Wind Deity were able to read them and had used them as a basis of spiritual guidance. 

The daughter of the Shaman went by the name of Talim, possessing beautiful silky hair bound tight in duel braids that hung down to her shoulders. She wore a thin strip of green clothing covering her breasts and short, puffy sleeves that passes her elbows. A golden, royal pendant suspended from her neck with a red ruby in the center, accompanied by shiny bracelets. Talim's pants were white that didn't quite reach the knees, and had black shoes with long, solid socks. Although she exposed her stomach and knees with her quite revealing outfit, she felt very satisfied with her look. Everywhere she went, she carried her two trusty weapons: Duel bladed tonfas known as Loka Luha and Syi Salika. She was extremely small, but her height had been offset with remarkable speed guided by the wind.

At the age of fifteen, Talim was a very attractive young lady, had a nice figure, and knew that there was more to life than being Shaman. She was a sweet girl, very lovable, and always cared for everyone and everything.

The clock nearly struck midnight, and the young Wind Shaman should've been in bed hours ago. Talim waited and waited, and still nothing. Right as she became most hopeless, it happened.

Rain and sunlight had begun dancing around a distant area. The rain had moved almost rhythmically with the sunlight creating an astonishing sight, as if it were controlled. As rain had dropped, sunlight had flowed through the sky, changing motions and actions. Talim constantly speculates the cause of the beautiful weather collage, but didn't burden herself with finding out because it was just so amazing. Once a week the beautiful weather dance occurs, and Talim never missed it. She hopes one day she'll be able to see it up close, understanding its magnificence. Once it had finally subsided, Talim snuck back into the village, hoping not to wake anybody.

As Talim undressed and laid comfortably on her bed, she stared in the direction of the weather dance. Suddenly, something caught her eye.

One last action from the weather.

This was not the beautiful and peaceful action Talim had come to expect from it. Instead, a dark, crimson red filled the sky above the distant area, as if the stars were bleeding, and it seemed as if all life from that area was being drained. Clouds rampaged violently as thunder and lightning began to fall, sending the distant area into chaos.

Awe-stricken, Talim hurried to her blinds and closed it, and hoped to drain out all the earsplitting sounds with her pillow.

_Could it be? _Thought the young priestess.

She shuddered at the thought, and fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for taking to time to read my first fiction. Please review and let me know if I should continue on the story, and what I can improve on. I'd love to updateifyou think thatI'm going somewhere with the story.Thanks! 


	2. Arrival of Darkness

Chapter Two 

"TALIM! Get up! Unless you want your uncle to eat all your breakfast!"

Talim rose, put on her clothes, and wiped out all the sand from her eyes as she stared out of her window to the gorgeous sunlight. She stared into the mirror, gazing at herself, fixing up her hair and smoothed out her clothes. Finally content with her look, she strolled to the door. Not remembering the event from a night before, she made her way down to the kitchen.

"What a beautiful day," Talim told herself.

The village of Wind Deity was a quiet, tranquil and serene place. Although small, numerous huts were lined up on either side of the village. Grassy plains reached from the village to as far as the eye could see. A watering hole was situated behind the huts, and the main square, which was where social activities were held, was packed with villagers. To the east of the village were the trees of the Gomezian Forest, and to the west was a mystery. Talim had never gone more than a tiptoe out of the designated boundaries of the village all her life, and she wasn't alone. Only a few may venture away from the village; those with the right skill and knowledge, for people of the village had no idea of the dangers and hazards that resided in the unmarked land.

She ate her food sporting a big smile on her face – for some reason, she was unusually happy today.

"Talim," chuckled her uncle, "why the big grin? Anyway, eat quickly; your training will start soon. You'll need that smile to get through the sunny day."

Talim's happiness soon faded. Ever since she became of age, Talim faced brutal training hours each and every day with the exception of Sunday, because of her destiny of Shaman. She hated training and often feigned ill to get out of it.

She enjoyed spending time with her uncle; he constantly presented lighthearted attitude, spending his days relaxed and carefree. Talim admired him, and at many times envied him as well, praying to the winds every night to have his lifestyle. Her father, on the other hand, had a strained relationship with Talim. Though they both loved each other very much, Talim had always been forced to train countless hours through the week, he and constantly put pressure on his daughter as the next Wind Shaman.

Through the village she went, finally reaching the grassy training grounds where her father awaited. He stood on a hill, looking very sulky with his arms folded.

"Talim! You are late. If you expect to be the next Shaman, you have to take responsibility for your actions!" shouted Talim's father. "Take a lap around the forest. And don't ever be late again!"

This was almost a daily speech to Talim. Every time she heard it, she merely looked at the ground and kept her anger within herself, knowing that if she cracked she'd be running _ten_ laps.

"Wait!" cried her father as Talim began her lap. "Take these weights with you."

"But father!" pleaded Talim. The weights in her village were a form of punishment to the people. The weights were shaped just like Talim's blades, except made of stone and exceptionally heavy. If someone had disobeyed an order, they'd often be forced to stand up for long periods of time holding the weights.

"No buts, young lady! Take your weights and give me two laps!"

"But you said-"

"I said no buts!"

She began her run but out of revolt she began saunter once she was out of her father's sights. Talim took her time, knowing that the longer the two laps take, the less training she would be faced with.

As Talim neared the end of her first lap, she realized something was strange. Her father no longer stood at the fields, which is what he usually does when he awaits Talim's return. _Had he gone looking for her because of how long her lap took?_ Tons of questions piled up in Talim's brain, and ignoring her second lap she sprinted toward the village.

Now she began to notice something very peculiar. The quietness had burned Talim's ears more than a raging drum, and quickly noticed that each home had been abandoned. All that remained were the village animals. The answer to her first question came at a cost of a million other questions that plagued Talim.

_Where has everybody gone?_

_How long was I in the forest?_

_Where do I go from here?_

Guided by the wind, Talim dashed to the west side of the village, only to be traumatized in horror. She witnessed her father, mother, uncle, and all her friends bounded with ropes around their arms and ankles, arms above their heads pleading for mercy. In front of it all was a human figure, midnight black skin and red hair. He wore a cape and was armed with what appeared to be steel armor, along with grey sleeves and solid shoes. The mysterious man was very bulky and tall, and had a giant sword to his side. He had a menacing look, and was accompanied by dozens of his minions.

As Talim inched closer and more concealed from the man, she realized a peculiar mark on the back of his head. Three triangles formed to make a larger triangle in a golden mark rested on the back of his head.

"Please, spare our lives and our village!" cried out one of the villagers.

"Silence!" barked the mysterious man, in his low, malicious voice, "Nobody will be spared until somebody tells me where the Wind Shaman is!"

_They want me?_

Talim was taken aback in horror.

What could she do? If she attempted a daring rescue, she'd be easily slaughtered at the hands of these men. If she ran away, however, all her friends and families would be sacrificed.

"Fools!" yelled the man, after a long silence, "Very well, you will all perish. General, load these people and take them back to the castle."

"Yes, Master Ganondorf!"

_Ganondorf._ Talim cursed him under her breath.

"I'm giving you bastards one last chance for your life. Where is the Wind Shaman?" Ganondorf screamed, his arms outstretched.

"I'm right here," Talim responded, stepping out of the shadows.

The captives gasped.

"Talim, you fool!" screamed what seemed to be her father, "Now you're going to d-" he was cut off as Ganondorf's minions swung at him, knocking him out cold.

"Father!" cried Talim, tears now escaping her eyes.

"Haha, your father was right, Shaman. You are a fool." He lunged at her with his sword, just narrowly missing. Talim was able jump back, now drawing outher blades.

She could hear the crowd mumbling – _She's going to fight?_

Talim was ready. Her heart beated at the pace of rampaging bull. Without another thought, Talim jumped in the air, aiming her blades at his skull. Ganondorf easily countered by knocking her blades thirty feet back with his sword, and made his way to the dazed Wind Shaman, who had laid sprawled on the ground in obvious pain. She held her exposed stomach to stop the bleeding, but that was the least of her worries as Ganondorf approached the wounded warrior.

"If this is the best of what the Wind Shaman can offer, then the world will be mine in no time," Ganondorf exclaimed as he marched toward Talim.

As Talim grimaced in pain on the ground, she looked up to the winds and prayed. She prayed for anything that would save her and her family.

Talim's first sight upon opening her eyes was her mother, crying harder than she had ever in her life.

_You'll be alright, Mom,_ Talim thought, _I promise._The sight of her mother's tears gave Talim the energy to bounce back up, and run. She ran farther and faster than she ever had, and ran until she finally realized that she no longer was home anymore.


	3. A Boy in Green

Chapter Three

Talim ran and ran, and kept running even when she was out of breath. It felt as if her heart were trying to break through her chest, and panicked. She had nowhere to go. Her village had been taken, and her family and friends along with it. Talim needed somewhere to go, someone to see, anything to calm her mind.

_Why did they want me?_

Finally as her muscles refused to go on, she collapsed to her knees, and prayed. Suddenly, Talim felt a gentle breeze. It seemed as if the wind were calling out to her, telling her to not stop and keep venturing on west. Without an ounce of energy within her, she crawled. Not because the wind told her to, but because she needed food, water, and shelter. Cursing herself for not being able to pack, Talim felt desperate.

Ganondorf. He had caused all this. He had caused pain to her family and herself. Swearing revenge within herself, she continued to move at a snail's pace for anything that can help her survive.

A rustle in the bushes.

Someone was there. Talim knew this was her chance at survival, knowing that whoever lurked in the bushes must have food, water, or anything. Like a slithering snake, she crept through the bushes without making a single noise, and suddenly hatred arose in her.

Talim perceived a boy who couldn't have been over sixteen who sat on a grey stone, apparently heating up some food over a fire he made. The boy wore a green tunic, cap to match, and had smooth, blonde hair, along with sky blue eyes. He wore a pair of brown gloves and brown boots to match, with white long sleeves emerging from his green tunic. Scratching her head, Talim wondered if he was human. Long, pointy ears become apparent. Seeing a sword and a shield attached to his back, she knew he was dangerous.

What aroused her hatred was the golden symbol engraved on his shield.

Three triangles, formed to make a larger one. _He _was one of them.

Oh how Talim wanted to scream. She wanted to kill him. No, killing wasn't enough. She wanted to slaughter him, and hope for an eternity of hell for him.

Talim drew her Syi Salika and Loka Luha, and prepared for confrontation. Like a silent assassin, she stayed in the shadows of the bush and edged her way to the boy in green. With every step Talim took, she felt her stomach throbbing with pain from Ganondorf's piercing blow. She knew she had to go on.

Five yards to go. He still had his back toward the creeping Shaman.

A short twig was all that separated the two warriors now. They were within breathing distance. In a flash, Talim put both arms around his neck, forcing him into a headlock, with Syi Salika poised around his neck.

"Where are they?" Talim wasn't going to be patient with an answer

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about missy," responded the boy, still having no idea of the appearance of his ambusher.

"Don't play stupid with me, you freak. Tell me where you guys are taking my family, and I might let you go."

The boy's mind raced furiously. Without hesitation, he pulled his right arm down in an attempt to draw out his sword, but Talim, being the quick warrior that she is, foiled his plan by grasping his wrist and bringing the other arm down. Now Talim had both of his arms behind his back.

"This isn't a joke. You think I'm joking? Tell me where they are; I don't have time for funny business."

_What the hell? _Thought the boy. About a second after his arms were taken down, he felt a drip of warmth trickling down his arm. Looking down, the boy realized that his arm was covered in blood.

_I didn't feel a cut…unless…_

"Are-are you bleeding?" asked the hostage.

"What's it to you? You assholes were the ones that did this to me," replied Talim, sternly.

"Ok, I seriously don't know what you're talking about. All I know is that your wound seems serious. I have some medicine in my bag, and I'll help you if you just let me go."

"Right. Like I'm gonna fall for that one. What do you take me for, a sucker?"

The moment after Talim made her remark, her head began throbbing and felt woozy. She began seeing two of everything, and lost all her senses. Talim grunted in pain, trying keep her consciousness. Surely all her talk made her lightheaded, and instantly collapsed.

* * *

The beautiful sounds of a flute-like instrument had startled Talim as she awoke from her deep slumber. It was nighttime, and she felt well rested, but tried to recall what she was doing here. The place seemed familiar, and then it hit her. This is where she collapsed. She found herself lying down on a comfortable bedroll, wrapped tightly around her to keep her warm next to a soothing fire. Talim reached down her stomach, and instantly realized her wound was no longer there. As she tilted her head to the right, she saw a plate of appetizing chicken, broccoli, and rice, awaiting her. She felt so hungry. The boy had been leaning against a tree, eyes closed and peacefully playing his instrument. 

"Good morning," said the boy, after realizing Talim's eyes were open, "or good night, I shouldsay. How are you feeling?"

"I…I'm feeling alright. Wh-Who are you?" Talim asked.

"I should ask you the same thing. After all, _you _ambushed _me,_" chuckled the boy in green.

Talim stared into his eyes. She could sense purity in his heart, and he could be trusted.

"I'm Talim. I'm the Wind Shaman of a village far from here, known as the Wind Deity." Talim said with confidence.

"Talim, eh? Very beautiful name." The girl blushed to the ground.

"Well, my name is Link. I'm from Hyrule. Ever heard of it?"

Talim shook her head.

"Ha, didn't think so. It's…it's not part of this world. Hyrule is sealed away, but it is very beautiful." Link stared to the stars and sighed.

Talim thought for a moment, then spoke, "Can I ask you something, Link?"

"Go for it."

"What is the mark on your shield?" Talim referred to the triangles.

Link pulled out his shield and gazed into the center.

"In Hyrule, the lands are guided by three goddesses, each with their unique traits. The three goddess include the goddess of fire, known as Din, goddess of water, Naryu, and the goddess of the forest, Farore. Together, the three goddesses make up the Triforce, which is the name of the symbol," Talim looked on in interest. "Not only do each of these goddesses represent an element of the land, but also represent a human trait. Din is the Triforce of power, Naryu is the Triforce of Wisdom, and Farore is the Triforce of Courage."

Talim was amazed about the Triforce, but was even more amazed at how much Link opened up to her. She could sense kindness and gentleness within his heart.

"Recently, however," Link continued, "The Triforce was broken up. An evil villain of Hyrule had taken the Triforce. Unfortunately, he had no courage or wisdom, and only valued power, so he was only able to obtainthe Triforce of Power is within in. I was able to retain the Triforce of Courage, and Princess Zelda of Hyrule retained the Triforce of Wisdom, and," Link paused for a moment, "the villain known asGanondorf retained the Triforce of Power."

"Ganondorf!" screamed Talim, now rising from her bedroll.

"You know Ganondorf?" Link asked, puzzled.

"Do I? He's the reason I'm out here," Talim began weeping, thinking of her mother.

Link ran over to Talim and encircledhis arms around her waist.

"It's ok," Link whispered in her ear. "What happened, Talim?"

Talim told Link all about her encounter with Ganondorf, how her villagers were captured, and how she had nowhere to go. Link was most surprised when Talim told him that Ganondorf was after her, specifically.

"But, why you?" Link questioned, now scratching his head.

"I, I don't know," sniffed Talim. "I just want all this pain to go away…"

"I promise you Talim, we'll get your family back. That's my promise to you," Link told Talim, now just inches away from each other.

"Does this mean…" Talim hoped for the best.

"Yes. As long as we're after the same guy, we might as well stick together. Besides, it looks like you're a little short on supplies, missy," Link friendly flicked at her head.

"Hehe, yeah, thanks." Talim and Link now enjoyed a full embrace. For the first time in Talim's life, she felt safe. In Link's arms, she knew that nothing could hurt her through Link's muscular arms, and fell right asleep in his chest, mumbling the words, "I'm sorry."


	4. Duel in the Dark

Chapter Four 

Talim woke from her sleep, and felt blessed with such a beautiful day. The sun shone brightly, trees kept their green, and small breezes of comfort surrounded her. Birds where chirping as she got to her feet, folding up her bedroll. Although the day seemed perfect, the campground seemed completely abandoned.

_Where's Link?_

Knowing that Link wasn't in the campground, she ventured out into the forest. The aroma of the newly blossomed flowers and the small, tranquil breeze had calmed Talim. Taking a few more steps, the priestess parted a bush, finding Link on the other side, writing a letter.

"Hey Link!" Talim exclaimed.

Link jumped up in shock, quickly hiding the letter in his belt.

"Hey Talim. Wow, you sure got up early today. Didn't expect you to be up for at least another half hour," responded the elf.

Talim held out her outstretched hand, which Link took, and they made their way back to the campground.

The two ate their breakfast atop a spread out blanket, telling each other of their past and what they hope to accomplish.

"So besides finding Ganondorf," Talim mumbled through her full mouth, "what else are you looking for?"

"Well," Link started after patting his mouth with a napkin, "Since Ganondorf owns the Triforce of power, he seeks of an ultimate weapon that will hold no limit to his power. According to legend, an ancient sword known as the Soul Edge exists among these parts, so I'm assuming he's going after it. Hopefully, I can get it before he does."

"Soul Edge?" The young priestess scratched her head. "I think more than once I've heard my daddy talk about it."

"It's no surprise. The Soul Edge is the most powerful sword in the world, so what I've heard."

After breakfast, Link packed up his belongings, and they both started the first chapter of their adventures together.

The two adventurers traveled down a wide-open dirt road, although Talim had no clue where Link was taking her. She didn't really care, so long as she had someone to be with.

"So, um, where are we going?" asked the puzzled girl.

"First things first. We need to find your family, Talim. It's only a matter of time before Ganondorf does something bad to them."

After Link's words, Talim felt many mixed emotions. She felt happiness, optimism, but also guilt, as she feels as if she had impeded Link's progress in finding the Soul Edge. Behind her guilt, though, she felt euphoric knowing that somebody actually cared for her and her family.

"Link, you're so sweet."

Link said nothing, and continued marching down the wide-open road.

The road seemed blessed with good fortune, having beautiful sunlight shining above and grassy fields presented the travelers with a beautiful scent. The wind blew hard in Link's face, forcing him to squint, but Talim enjoyed the wind and Link naturally adapted.

After hours of travel and talk, the shining sun set and the glamorous moon rose. Suddenly everything became quiet, and all Link and Talim could hear were the sounds of each other's breath.

"Whew, I'm pooped!" Talim exclaimed, as Link began setting up camp under a hovering mountain cliff. The elf unwrapped the bedrolls and began a fire. Looking around, Talim's eyes exhibited fear, and Link immediately noticed.

"Are you alright, Talim?" Link asked.

"Umm, well, I'm a little afraid of the dark. I've never slept outside alone before, you know," Talim responded, slightly trembling.

"You aren't alone, Talim. Why don't we share a bedroll tonight, to kind of calm your anxiety a bit, hmm?" suggested Link.

Talim had just realized how much she secretly wanted this.

_Wait a minute. Did he just ask to sleep with me?_

"Well, I suppose. Nothing can hurt me through the _Hero of Time,_ eh?" Talim joked.

The young wind priestess had comfortably slipped under the bedroll, opening it up to signal that Link should follow. Understanding Talim's gesture, he slid in as well. Once he joined Talim, she immediately rested her head on Link's chest, wrapping her arms around him as well.

_His scent. My goodness, he smells so good._

"Talim, I promise to protect you from all harm," Link whispered in her ear, as she snoozed off.

Through the night, Talim laid her weary head on Link's relaxed chest, and fell into a deep sleep. Link, however, was a light sleeper, and was woken up by the gentle sounds of snapped twigs and rustles of bushes. The fire that Link had made previously had gone out, so Link couldn't see what was lurking in the trees. Concerned for Talim's safety, as well as remembering his promise to her, he gently placed her head on his pillow and began investigating.

Link's palms began sweating, and his heart thumping. The crackles of the twigs became more apparent. He wiped the sweat from his brow and continued deep into the trees, becoming more and more worried about the Shaman's protection. The unruffled hooting of an owl and the chirping of the crickets only added to Link's anxiety.

As he approached a nearby lake, he could have sworn he saw shadowy apparition dart past the trees. After considering his mind had played tricks on him, he saw it again. The ghostly silhouette appeared a second time, whizzing through trees, leaving loud sounds of cracked leaves behind. The Hylian drew out his Master Sword and Hylian Shield, preparing for possible confrontation.

The moment Link had drawn out his weapons, he released them suddenly, finding his arms around his neck gasping for air.

Link felt an arched metal ring pressed against his throat, depriving Link of all his oxygen. The metal ring had also been shaped so that small spikes had been curved from its circumference, and Link began feeling the spike ramming deep into his throat.

"Damn it…you aren't the Wind Shaman!" whispered Link's foe in a low, malevolent tone.

Purely out of instinct, Link's elbow swing backwards, digging deep into the gut of his attacker. Link heard a loud "oof!" behind him, as the Hylian quickly made his escape. Cupping his throat, Link grabbed his sword and shield as he rolled back to his feet.

"What do you want her for?" exclaimed Link, trying to make out what his attacker looked like, "She isn't here!"

His question was answered, for when the bright moonlight shone upon whom Link was dealing with, his attacker was exposed.

She wore a sparse green outfit, with long green leggings and purple sleeves. Her pants were tight, and her boots had been tightened with purple straps. She exposed a large part of her stomach, reminding Link briefly of Talim. Green fluff hung from her outfit in the thigh area and her wrists. She wore deep green eye shadow and had her short hair put up with a bandana. Her hair was turquoise-green, matching her outfit and her eyes as well. Purple marks had stretched across her stomach and her face as well. Her outfit had resembled that of Link's with the abundance of green. In her hands laid a giant wheel weapon, the weapon that had injured Link earlier.

"Liar!" screamed the girl, as she sprung forth at Link, violently swinging her wheel.

Link drew his shield, and was able to block most of her attacks, until one blow struck Link's thigh, injuring his leg. Sucking up the pain, the elf rolled to avoid the spinning wheel that came toward him, and once out of any threat, he pulled out his bow and fired a swift arrow. The girl gracefully cart wheeled away from danger.

Her moves were so elegant and stylish, it seemed as if she were enjoying a dance. Link had tried not to become sidetracked with the girl's beautiful moves, but couldn't cast his glance away from her polished dance. During Link's inattentiveness, the girl was again able to grasp Link into a stranglehold with her wheel, feeling the spikes mine into his throat once again.

"DIE!"

The Hylian felt as if all his life was leaving his lungs, and didn't have the energy to counter. Just as Link was about to give in, the grip of the wheel had softened, and he fell to the ground. The mysterious girl had begun screaming in pain, as he found Talim on her back, striking Syi Salika and Loka Luha at her back. Talim's multiple blows had sent the girl careening across the sandy lakeshore.

Talim wasn't finished. Following the rolling body, she leaped onto her body and forced her into a forceful pin.

"Who are you?" Talim said as she struggled with the resisting girl.

"My identity doesn't matter," the girl struggled to say as she attempted to escape, "but yours does! The Wind Shaman, I presume?"

Talim was puzzled, "What's it to you?"

The girl, finally founding the person she had hunted, kicked Talim off with a final burst of energy, propelling her back. Talim landed awkwardly on her ankle as she struggled back to her feet, but to no success.

"I, Tira, will finish my master's request!" proclaimed Tira, as she marched toward Talim, ready to make the final blow.

As Tira raised her weapon, ready to strike, the Hylian dove at her from the side, tackling her into the lake.

Talim finally got back to her feet, rushing to the lake where Tira and Link had fallen in. All was quiet; no splashes or sounds were evident.

After what had seemed like hours, the Hylian emerged from the lake, his arm grasped around Tira's leg. He fell to the ground panting for air, and Talim immediately came to his aid. Link had won the battle.


	5. A Painful Past

"_Talim, we're waiting."_

"_I'll never tell!"_

"_You're a stubborn girl. I've never met a person so concerned for someone's safety to the point in where she will risk her own life. Your own compassion will lead to your own demise."_

_Talim stared down her foes, all the while trying to get free from her ankle chain. She now felt desperate, her mind racing quickly, and her heart pounding powerfully. Talim hoped and prayed to the winds for some way to get out of her predicament. A large boulder, which had been tied to the other side of Talim's ankle chain hovered horrifyingly overhead, directly above the bottomless lake._

"_Very well," spoke the frighteningly beautiful after a long pause, "say your prayers."_

_The boulder dropped, plunging deep into the waters, taking the Shaman on the other edge as the wind priestess began losing oxygen, deeper and deeper…_

Talim woke up in a pile of sweat.

-----------------------------------

Another night had passed, and the warmth of the morning sun had woken Tira. The day, again, was beautiful, like a page out of a fairy tale book. Talim decided to keep her dream to herself, still trying to understand her nightmare.

Link had been patting his neck and legs, which Talim had treated for his wounds. Talim continued adding bandages around his body.

"Hey Link, she woke up," whispered Talim in a low voice.

Tira found her arms and ankles bound tight, preventing any escape. She struggled to get free, but the ropes were too firm. Tira glanced up at Link in humility as he approached her.

"Who are you? And why did you attack me last night?"

The hostage did nothing but scowl back at Link, still trying to escape. The Hylian could sense the maniacal behavior of the girl, and Talim nodded in agreement.

"The winds tell me that you face many problems within yourself," Talim spoke from her seat.

"What kind of loser are you, listening to the stupid winds?" the captive responded, obviously out of anger, "I'm gonna kill-"

Link gestured Tira to cease. "Geez woman, what kind of psycho are you? Is killing all you know how to do?"

The fuming expression on Tira's face quickly altered to a face full of tears, as she began weeping uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry! I-I'm just so sorry!" Tira now began screaming, her weeping failing to cease.

Tira's tears came as a surprise to Link and Talim, as Link now began trying to calm her down and stop Tira's crying. Whatever Link did, it failed, as Tira's weeping went for hours on. The Hylian and the Wind Priestess could do nothing but wait until Tira cried out all her tears. They both knew in their heart that the weeping girl was full of conflict, and they couldn't leave her out here.

Finally, as if the girl cried out all liquids in her body, her crying stopped.

"I'm Tira," she sniffed, "and I'm sorry for what I've done."

"Tira," Link began, "Why did you hurt the Wind Priestess over here," Link asked, pointing at Talim. The Shaman looked over at Tira with forgiveness in her eyes.

Suddenly, even without Link asking, Tira poured out her life story.

"My life is a lie. As a child, I was naïve, not understanding what I was and what I was doing. Until recently, I finally understand who I am. Beginning in my early childhood years, I was trained in the assassination arts. Murder was the only response anybody could get out of me, because of the way I was brainwashed. I never knew murder was such a horrible thing." Tira stopped, as she began crying again. Holding in her tears, she continued with her story.

"I killed my foster parents," The elf and the Shaman gasped suddenly upon hearing this, "I felt extremely different from everybody in my school, even though I lived an ordinary life. Why I killed them, please don't ask. Once my parents were dead, my life had no direction." Tira paused for a moment and sighed deeply.

"My life took a sudden turn when I heard of a series of massacres by the Azure Knight, known as Nightmare. Finally, I met someone like me. Someone who had accepted the dark arts. He took me in, and became my new father figure. Together, we were partners and family, until one day…" Tira couldn't continue.

Link glanced concernedly at Talim.

"What happened, Tira?" asked the Hylian in an understanding voice.

"He was gone, just like that. The only person that ever understood me disappeared from my life, never to return," Tira once again broke out into tears.

A tear escaped Talim's eyes, as well. Of course, she perfectly understood how Tira felt, losing her family as well. The Shaman instantly rose from her seat, now approaching Tira. Link gestured to stop, but she continued, now putting resting her hand on Tira's shoulder.

"What happened, Tira?"

"He…He was captured after a deadly battle. Our stronghold was stormed during a rainy and stormy night. I was discussing the Soul Edge with Nightmare and our comrades: Aeon Calcos, Astaroth, and Ivy Valentine. He told us to run, even though we were more than willing to sacrifice our lives for his. We all obeyed his orders, and ran far from the castle. He and Ganondorf fought an epic battle, but Ganondorf triumphed. His intention was to find the Soul Edge through Nightmare. The last we saw of him…was him being dragged along, bound with chains, by a man named Ganondorf-"

The moment Tira mentioned Ganondorf, Talim and Link stared at each other in disbelief.

"Now my comrades and I must find the Soul Edge in exchange for the safe return of our master. I attacked the Wind Priestess under Ivy Valentine's orders, the current leader of our clan. Even I don't know why Ivy had told me to attack you specifically," Tira said now staring at Talim, "But I was told we could get information of the Soul Edge from you. Again, I apologize, for my attacking, but Ivy is very powerful and cruel, and if I disobey her orders, you know…"

"Tira, you can't. No matter what, Ganondorf cannot possess the Soul Edge. If the sword is in his possession, the world will be thrown into eternal chaos. Tira, you don't have to do this. You can't give into Ganondorf's plan. You're a strong girl, and I know that there is another way."

"But…how will I save my master?"

Link thought for a moment, and looked at Talim. The Wind Priestess could sense Link's thoughts, and walked over to the Hylian for a private discussion.

"Tira could come with us," whispered Link.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea. I mean, we barely know this girl, or this Nightmare fellow. By his name, I wouldn't say he's a very friendly guy."

"But Talim, she's desperate. She has nowhere else to go."

"She ambushed you last night. You really think we could trust her?"

After a few minutes of quiet debating under the warm afternoon sun, Talim and Link broke their huddle and the Hylian walked over the still-bound assassin.

"Talim and I have been thinking, and since we're both venturing to Ganondorf's lair as well, you can come along and hopefully we'll find Nightmare without having to give up the Soul Edge. And I think that Ivy has put you through enough."

Tira looked up at the two with a smile.

"You-You really mean it?"

"Yes…but your ring blade stays with us. We can't trust you one hundred percent yet, you know," replied back with a smile.

It seemed as if Tira didn't care, but Talim felt energy coming back into Tira's once empty life. Tira, for the first time, felt accepted, and was ready to prove to Talim and Link that she was worthy of trust. She once again felt meaning in her existence, thanks to the kindness and compassion from the two adventurers that she waited for all her life.

"Thank you so much!" Talim and Link could truly see Tira's gratefulness in her eyes, and truly she felt it, as this kind of generosity and compassion was unfamiliar to her. Her ropes were loosened, and was ready to start her life over again.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, kind of a boring and short chapter. I first put chapter 5 and 6 together, but they didn't really fit well, so chapter 5 had to be pretty boring and such.This chapter was pretty important to the whole story, so I couldn't really edit the whole thing out. I promise next chapter will be longer and more interesting.


	6. Disciples of the Azure Knight

For the next couple of days, Tira had traveled alongside her companions, who treated like a true friend. The assassin knew of a nearby town where they could replenish their supplies, so the Hylian decided that it was their next destination, as they indeed were running low on food, and Talim needed some supplies of her own.

The city was a populous location, filled with people hurrying along the streets and food stalls set up everywhere. It was impossible to throw a stone without hitting someone who was trying to sell you something. Towering structures hovered above, the sounds of horses clicking their hooves were everywhere, and it was hard to walk in a straight line without bumping into anybody. This city was known as Beaumont Springs, the center of trade within the region.

"Please, pretty please?" Talim put on her best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright, and take Tira with you." Link sighed and rolled his eyes as handed Talim and Tira some money for her to do her own "girl" shopping, as Link liked to call it, "I'll be shopping for stuff to keep us alive."

Talim and Tira laughed as they were on their way. Talim's needs were obvious; she was unable to pack when she had left her village. She needed clothes, cosmetics, and was also ready to do a little jewelry shopping. Tira, on the other hand, needed nothing, as she handed her share of the money to Talim, knowing that Talim would need it more.

During the next three hours, Talim had been pestering Tira on what looked good on her, followed by a lot of "oohs" and "hey that looks cute" from Talim. Out of the corner of Talim's eyes, she saw something that couldn't be passed up.

"Oh my gosh, that's the prettiest thing I've ever seen!" Talim jumped up, holding a shiny, silver pendant in her hands. "I have to have it."

The stall keeper was an old woman, at least in her seventies, so Talim thought, with a hood on her head, and spoke in a low, chilling voice.

"The pendant you hold in your hands is known as Athena's Adornment, one of our most finest products. You will buy, yes? Only 499 gold pieces, but for your pretty neck, 300."

Tira looked at Talim concernedly, but Talim took out what she had left from her shopping, and realized that she was considerably short on gold.

"Darn," said Talim, as she began to walk away.

"Wait wait…where are you going, my pretty?" the stall keeper mumbled in a low voice.

"I'm a little short, sorry. Actually, I'm really short, and it's no use haggling."

"Come here…" Talim now was scared, and Tira held her arm, trying to keep her from advancing, but Talim would do anything now to get that pendant.

"Yours…" began the stall keeper, "yours is a beauty," pointing at Talim's large sun and moon pendant she had on currently.

"Oh…this old thing?" the wind priestess pointed at her neck.

"Yes, yes…perhaps a trade?" Now an avarice look appeared upon the stall keepers face, as she could not cast her glance away from it.

"You mean, trade my pendant for the Athena's Adornment?" Now the Shaman was confused.

"Yes…"

Just as Talim began removing her necklace, she realized that it was her only memory of her family. Despite the beauty of Athena's Adornment, she couldn't possibly discard her memories for a pretty pendant.

"S-Sorry, no deal." Talim began backpedaling away, knowing that she will soon regret her decision.

As Talim and Tira were finally out of sight of the stall keeper, Tira had some questions on her mind.

"Why do you think she wanted your necklace so bad?"

It was a question that Talim couldn't find an answer for, but would kill for it.

Tira and Talim ended their shopping spree after visiting a few more stalls. Talim came out with three new outfits, cosmetics, and jewelry. Realizing that it was time to meet Link back at the entrance of Beaumont Springs, Talim and Tira broke out into a sprint. Not wanting to make Link worry, the two girls decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway.

"Ouch!"

Tira looked back, finding Talim's face planted on the ground, apparently tripping over something. Helping Talim up, Tira was startled at the sight of a young, blonde girl who was about seven or eight, huddled up and crying. Tira looked at Talim to signal her to do the talking, for she was worried the girl may be scared of Tira's appearance.

"Hey little girl…are you okay?" Talim asked in a very calm and peaceful tone.

Still sniffing and crying out her tears, she gently nodded.

"What's wrong?"

Before the terrified little girl could answer, all three girls heard sounds of screaming and crying on the main road.

"Tira, you better go get Link and tell him to get over here. I'm gonna go and see what's happening." Tira nodded in agreement, picked up the young child, and ran off. Talim ventured to the end of the alleyway, discovering the cause of the disturbances in the city.

A lizard with a humanlike figure had been demolishing the stalls and buildings recklessly, leaving nothing behind. The green lizard wore a golden breastplate, with scattered arm and leg bands throughout his body. A sword in one hand and a shield in the other made him look very vicious, along with his strange, scaly skin. His eyes were on either side of the pointy horn that was on his nose, and had orange scales coming out of the back of his head. He was just as big as Link, if not bigger.

Wasting no time, Talim sprung at the lizardman leading with her foot striking into the back of his head, followed by Talim's other foot knocking off the lizardman to the ground. The Wind Priestess landed on her two feet, ready again to strike. The lizardman bounced back to his feet, screaming something in a foreign language and he charged toward Talim with his sword. As the lizardman's piercing blow was about to land, the Wind Priestess back flipped onto a stall, avoiding the attack. With his target gone, the lizard blindly rampaged forward, crashing into the stall that Talim was standing on. The stall collapsed, Talim along with it. Now stuck under a large pile of oranges, the lizardman struck wildly and rapidly with his sword at the pile of oranges. The Wind Shaman's quickness helped her escape the pile unscathed, with the exception of a few scratches here and there.

_Where the hell are Tira and Link?_

Accepting the fact that she had no chance against this humanlike animal, Talim ran in hopes of finding Link or Tira. As she ran, she looked back, breathing a sigh of relief as the lizardman continued with his rampage, not worrying about the escaping Wind Priestess. She dodged and hurdled the civilians, screaming out "Sorry!" here and there as she bumped and tripped over many people, as she was so determined to find out what happened to her two friends.

Soon, Link came into view, sitting down by the entrance of Beaumont Springs, writing a letter. Hearing the rushing footsteps from afar, Link quickly looked up, putting his letter away.

"Talim! What's the hurry? And where's Tira?" questioned Link.

Talim stopped in her footsteps, with an expression of disbelief.

"What? You mean she's not with you?" Link shook his head, gesturing that he had no idea where she was.

"Crap. We've got to find her. I'll explain on the way," Talim said, as she signaled Link to follow her as she took off to find Tira.

Throughout the town they went, searching every inch of the town, and asking everybody in sight if they saw a girl with sparse green clothing and hair to match. Nobody saw anybody that fit in Talim's descriptions of Tira, until finally somebody did indeed witness.

"Girl, about this tall, green clothes and green hair?" asked Talim, desperately.

"Hmm, yeah, I do remember seeing someone like that," Talim's eyes glowed, "but she ain't around these parts. Check out Delphi Alley," said the boy, pointing toward it.

"Thanks so much!"

Talim's skin was plagued with goose bumps by the silence and misty air in Delphi Alley, as she embraced Link tightly. Nothing, not even the sounds of faint footsteps were audible. Though she hoped for it, it came as a shock when a scream came from deep in the alley, unmistakably from Tira. Talim broke her embrace and ran down. Link did what he could to keep up with the speedy Wind Priestess.

Talim stopped in her footsteps suddenly as she was about to turn the corner, forcing Link to almost trip over her. Talim hid at the corner, signaling Link to keep silent.

"Shh, I think I hear something," Talim said, as she began to peer around the corner.

Peering around the corner, Talim was overjoyed to have found Tira, but her happiness soon faded when she realized someone else was there as well. A chillingly scary woman had been in the same scene as Tira. She had short, snow-like hair, with purple eye shadow and golden earrings on both sides. Her outfit had been traditional British attire: A large blue coat with golden outlines and buttons and long boots to match. What made this woman terrifying was her weapon she held in her right hand. To Talim, it seemed like a long, metallic whip, and it was around Tira's neck, forcing her to scream in pain. Tira had been lying on her stomach with her head forced up, and the other woman was on her knees on Tira's back, pulling hard back on her whip.

"You are a filthy traitor!" screamed the woman with the whip in a low, British accent.

"Please, Ivy, I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" choked Tira.

"You have tainted our name, and the Azure Knight! You won't have a chance to not do it again, because it's time to die, backstabber!"

Tira said nothing, for she had nothing to say. Indeed she betrayed her group, and this was intolerable to Tira's tormenter. Talim pulled her head back out of sight, and stared horrifyingly at Link.

"That's Ivy," Talim whispered, "Tira's current master."

The Hylian drew out his sword and shield, and made his way around the corner.

"Let her go," Link ordered, pointing the tip of his sword at Ivy. The two stared each other down.

"Oh, and why should I listen to you?"

"If you know what's good for you, then you would."

Instantly, Ivy's whip released the stranglehold on Tira's neck as it stretched thrice its length toward Link. The Hylian's reflexes were very proficient from his past battles, as he was able to defend the attack with his shield.

"Do I need to repeat myself," continued Link, still with his sword pointing at the British woman, "Let her go."

"I think not. She's none of your business. Besides, what can you do?" Ivy replied, stomping her boots hard into Tira's back as she let out a wail of pain.

"He's right," Talim now said, coming around the corner as well, "You're outnumbered, two to one."

Talim knew she had to say something. She knew that it was partially her fault Tira was defenseless when Ivy had ambushed her; it was Talim and Link's idea to keep the ring blade out of Tira's hands. She almost forgot that Tira was now trustable, and deserved possession of her weapon.

"Ahh, the Wind Shaman. I knew you must be here if this traitor was here." chuckled the Brit. "Oh, and I'm not alone."

Ivy turned around, now looking into the sky. She produced a green glow in her weapon, as her whip extended into the sky turning everything within the proximity into the identical green glow. Everybody but Ivy squinted as the green glow shone in each person's eyes. In a flash, the familiar lizard that Talim had battled earlier appeared atop on the nearby buildings and leaped onto the ground, right next to Ivy. A few seconds later, the same building the lizardman was on had been broken through, as a giant golem had busted through the wall. The golem was a giant monster, who had dark, tan, and rough skin. He had no hair, and black metallic armor had been placed around his waist, mouth and legs. A giant ax had been in his arms, but what frightened Link and Talim especially was his exposed, beating heart. Talim nearly vomited at the sight.

"I would like you to meet a few friends of mine: Aeon Calcos and Astaroth." Both hollered when their names were called. "Who's outnumbered now?"

Link's mind raced quickly. Hatching a plan, he threw his sword to the ground. His three foes, now confused, stared at the sword. Taking advantage of their downed defense, Link pulled out his trusty bow and arrow, and hit Ivy directly in her gut, propelling her back. Tira immediately got up, and ran to Talim.

"Go, Talim, take Tira and run!"

"But, what about…"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Go now!" Link said, without even looking at Talim, as he was more concerned about his advancing enemies.

A tear now dropped from Talim's eye, as she took Tira's hand and ran.

"Wait," Tira exclaimed, as she made her way to a nearby dumpster. Opening it, she pulled out the child that they had found earlier. "Let's go."

Link, relieved that the Talim and Tira were on their way to safety, now focused on Ivy, Aeon Calcos, and Astaroth.

"Fools! They are getting away!"

"You're gonna have to get by me, first."

Coming from his blindside, Aeon Calcos had lunged forth at Link, smashing him into a wall. As Link got to his feet, he rolled to where he tossed his sword and picked it up in the process.

He charged his sword back, then spun like a tornado toward Calcos, hurling the lizardman into a dumpster. With him detained for at least a few minutes, he turned his attention to Ivy and Astaroth. Link's heart jumped once he turned, for the first thing he saw was a wild swing of Astaroth's axe toward the Hylian. He was able to duck under the attack, slashing his sword at the golem's legs. Astaroth roared in agony, falling to the ground, blood spluttering everywhere. As Link savored the moment, he too was knocked to the ground when Ivy's long whip had tied up his legs. Immediately Link got back to his feet, now looking intently at Ivy.

"Impressive," growled Ivy, "But how will you endure this?"

Ivy's whip began swinging violently, now producing the green glow that Link had witnessed earlier. As it swung, she bludgeoned it toward Link, and before contact, it came back, now completely wrapped around Ivy's body. She laughed in triumph, as she unleashed her attack toward Link.

The Wind Priestess shut her eyes as she fled with Tira and the young girl. She hoped to conceal her tears from Tira, for she was worried sick about Link's predicament. It all felt too familiar; she was running away from stronger opponents and running away from the people to mattered to her. She ran from Ganondorf, fleeing from her family and friends, and now, she fled from Ivy, Aeon Calcos, and Astaroth, and away from they Hylian that took her into his arms and practically saved her life. Talim hated herself now. Temptation aroused in her to grab Syi Salika, place it around her throat, and end it all. But she knew she couldn't. This time, Talim wasn't alone. Now she had to watch out over two more souls, as they continued to run away from Beaumont Springs.

_I'm sorry Link_, Talim kept repeating to herself.

Talim was about ten feet ahead of Tira, as the child on Tira's back slowed her down. Exhausted from the heat, and convinced that they were safe from harm's way, the two girls decided to rest. Talim wished to be alone, and Tira sensed it, so she respected her wishes and began speaking with the girl, who was sobbing herself. Tira and the little girl sat down on their knees, and Talim was huddled up fifteen feet away, still repeating, _I'm sorry Link_.

"What's your name, little girl?" Tira asked.

The little girl simply said nothing, as she stared at the ground.

"Aw it's ok…what's wrong?"

"My mommy…" the girl finally began speaking, "I can't find my mommy."

"You're mom? What does she look like?"

Before Tira could get an answer, distant cries became evident. As they looked around, Tira saw a blond woman, dressed in a blue tank top with laces and a white skirt. She was about Tira's height, and had long, silky hair in a ponytail. Upon further inspection, Tira noticed a sword and shield placed on her back. She came sprinting down toward them, apparently screaming the words, "Pyrrha!"

"Pyrrha! My baby!" screamed the approaching woman.

"Mommy mommy!" answered the girl by Tira, as she rose and ran to who apparently was her mother, as she jumped into her arms and held a long embrace.

"Oh my dear girl…thank you two for finding her," the mother said, looking up at Tira and Talim, "I lost her at Beaumont Springs when a giant lizard attacked us."

Talim finally looked up, still slightly sobbing.

"A giant lizard? Aeon Calcos?" queried Talim.

"Yes! Yes, that's the man? You know him?"

Talim merely nodded, for she began to think of Link.

"Well, thank you for finding my daughter. My name is Sophitia Alexandra, by then way."

The three girls now began conversing, as Sophitia shared her personal information, and Talim and Tira did the same. Shockingly enough, Sophitia was searching for the Soul Edge, just as how Link was. They talked and talked, and Talim really liked Sophitia, and highly enjoyed her company. She understood Talim when she spoke of Link, and it felt like a thousand pounds lifting off her shoulders, as she was able to get all her feelings off her back.

Then, as Talim began to feel joy once again, they were interrupted.

The sounds of a familiar maniacal laughter had interrupted their conversation.

_Ivy._

"Tira. Come back to us," growled Ivy.

"No! I've found real friends now!"

Talim searched in her bag, found her ring blade, and tossed it to Tira. Now all three girls were armed, ready to face down Ivy, Aeon Calcos, and Astaroth.

_But wait. Where's Link?_

"Where's Link?" screamed Talim.

"Oh, he's taking a nap back at Delphi Alley…that pour soul never had a chance," answered Ivy, sarcastically.

The Wind Priestess began to think the most hateful thoughts that she had sworn never to think, as she pondered over her dilemma. _Stay here and leave Link alone? Or leave her two friends to face down three enemies._

She had to stay, and she knew it.

"Kill them," mumbled Ivy to her comrades.

At once, Aeon Calcos and Astaroth charged forth, tackling both Talim and Sophitia to the ground while their guards were down. Ivy stayed put, staring down Tira. The assassin had half a mind to charge into Ivy as well, but knew she'd be running into a trap. Ignoring her thoughts, Tira raised her ring blade and sprung forth at Ivy. The Brit began pacing backwards, and soon breaking into a sprint away from the charging girl.

Tira wanted Ivy dead.

She disregarded her body's exhaustion as she continued to chase after Ivy. The two ran and ran, and eventually ran into a steep mountainside. It eerily reminded Tira of Delphi Alley, because the rising mountains on either side had blocked out all sunlight and nothing was heard besides the rapid footsteps of the two women. Just as Tira was about to give in to her body's fatigue, Ivy ran into a dead end. There was no way out.

"Sorry Ivy, you aren't escaping this time."

"Haha…" chuckled Ivy, "You really think I was afraid of _you?_ You merely ran into my trap, my dear girl. Now it's time for you to pay for your betrayal to the Azure Knight."

"It's going to be you who is going to do the paying."

The two dashed at each other, like knights from the Middle Ages jousting. Tira swung her blade at Ivy only to miss, as Ivy was able to swoop her whip down and cause Tira to falter. She recovered quickly, swinging her blade fiercely, hitting Ivy every once in a while. The battle had gone on for hours, Tira continuing her assault of heavy blows, with occasional hits. Ivy had just as much success, as their battle mainly ended in a stalemate. Ivy collapsed to the ground.

The moment Tira let her guard down, thinking that she had won, a smirk came across Ivy's face.

Instantly she leapt back up, extending her whip, similarly to what she had done to Link, and fired it at Tira. Fortunately for her, the attack was off target, as it landed on Tira's ring blade, hooking on to it. Improvising, Ivy pulled herself to Tira, using her whip as a grapple hook. The two warriors were now fiercely entangled, with the whip still attached to the ring blade, as both struggled for supremacy.

"Sorry to do this," Tira managed to say.

Tira leapt around Ivy, encircling her throat with the ring blade, pulling her down with a headlock on Ivy. Ivy gasped for air, as she began to surrender.

Back outside, Talim and Sophitia had nowhere near Tira's success. The Wind Priestess was completely destroyed by Aeon Calcos, who had not suffered a single scratch as Talim laid on the ground, accepting her defeat. Cuts, bruises, and blood had been all over Talim's body. Sophitia, however, continued to fight even though she was in bad condition. The Athenian rushed at Astaroth like she had many times before, but was again rejected as she was launched away by a swift swing of an axe. As Aeon Calcos and Astaroth began approaching the two fallen warriors ready to make their fatal blows, they were disrupted by Tira's high voice. The golem and the lizard looked up, only to find Ivy's throat poised against Tira's ring blade.

"Get away, unless you want Ivy dead, creeps!" Tira demanded.

Confused, Astaroth and Calcos looked at each other in puzzlement. As they pondered their next move, Ivy began to speak.

"Tira…you wouldn't. The Azure Knight wouldn't approve…you wouldn't be betraying us, you'd be betraying him," croaked Ivy.

Now Tira had to face a dilemma of her own. She waited long enough for her two friends to move to safety, and released her iron grip on Ivy. Tira didn't know what to do. Taking one last look at the Talim and Sophitia, she hurried away, hoping to get away from everybody and everything. There was nobody that Tira could be with. Taking a side now would go against another, and all she wanted now was to be free. Freedom of her own choices; it was something that had never crossed Tira's minduntil she met Link and Talim. Secretly hoping for the best for her new friends, she ran off into the sun, depressed by losing everybody she knew, but happy because she was ready to begin her life of independence.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked this chapter. Took a long time, had a lot of writers blocks. Anywhos, as usual, please read and review, and I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.


End file.
